1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a memory block having a three-dimensional structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained even though power supply is cut off. Since improvement of integration of a memory device having a two-dimensional structure in which the memory device is manufactured in a single layer on a silicon substrate has recently reached the limit, a non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which memory cells are substantially perpendicularly stacked on a silicon substrate has been suggested.
In forming the memory cells in the three-dimensional structure, various structures according to an operation condition have been suggested, and an operation condition may be readjusted in order to improve an electrical characteristic according to the suggested structure. Accordingly, the three-dimensional structure of the memory block including the stacked memory cells and an operation method needs to be optimized to each other.